Tiempo
by AniMaga
Summary: ¿ Que pasaría si el universo de Harry Potter y el de Castle se juntarán? Aquí una aventura Casckett con el giratiempo.
TIEMPO

1 año y medio después de casarse Castle y Beckett tuvieron una hija a la que decidieron llamar Becky por su parecido con su madre. 11 años y medio después se encontraban los tres comiendo en la cocina.

-¡ Hey familia! Mirad lo que tengo- Castle acababa de llegar de " rescatar baratijas" de una antigua tienda que iban a demoler

\- ¿ un portal a Narnia?- bromeó Beckett

-mucho mejor- sacó una cadenita de oro con un reloj de arena dentro

-¡ ahí va! ¡un gira tiempo!- exclamó Becky levantándose de la mesa

-¿ para que se supone que sirve?- preguntó Beckett vencida por la fantasía de su marido y su hija.

Beckey era una niña muy lista y lógica pero a veces se dejaba llevar por los derroteros de su padre

-puedes retroceder en el tiempo con el- explicó Becky a su madre

\- y me pido guardarlo- exclamó Castle guardándolo

-la verdad es que no se quien es más niño si Becky o tu- suspiró Beckett- venga- vamos a comisaría, hay papeleo que hacer.

Fue una mañana muy tranquila, Expo y Ryan ayudaron a Castle y Beckett con el papeleo. A estos no les preocupaba dejar a Becky sola pues con los años había demostrado ser una niña muy responsable. En un rato que no estaba Gates, decidieron jugar a encestar bolas de papel en la papelera, en ello estaban cuando sonó el teléfono de Beckett

-teléfono de Beckett- respondió esta

-¡mamá! ¡ayúdame!

-¿ Becky? –preguntó Beckett alarmada. Castle se levantó y Expo y Ryan pusieron los altavoces

\- mamá , ha entrado alguien en casa

-¿ quien?

-no lo se, unos hombres- susurró la niña. Beckett ordenó a Expo y a Ryan que mandaran un coche patrulla al loft

\- vale, tranquila ¿ pudes describirlos?

-altos, fuertes, con tatuajes… creo que son extranjeros

Todos escuchaban en tensión

-vale mi vida ¿ te has escondido?

-si, estoy en el armario de vuestro cuarto- dijo aún en voz más baja

-Quédate ahí y espera a que se vayan, no cuelgues, a ver si oímos algo.

Se oían pasos y un acento ruso

-la mafia- susurró Castle

El corazón de Beckett latía con fuerza, ella ya sabía lo que era que la secuestraran y no quería que su niña pasase por eso. De pronto se oyó un golpe y varios gritos y forcejeos, para terminar en un golpe seco de la puerta de entrada.

Beckett miró a Castle angustiada y este muy serio cogió el teléfono –escuchen- dijo- no se quienes son ni que quieren pero si dejan libre a nuestra hija todo quedará zanjado.

Tienen 4 horas- respondió un hombre ruso

¿ y si no?

No la encontraríais

Podemos llegar a un acuerdo

Buena suerte –colgó

Valiente hijo de puta- exclama Expo –no te apures Beckett, encontraremos a Becky

¡ en marcha entonces!

Eran las 7:30 . Salieron todos de la comisaría, era una soleada tarde primaveral neoyorkina. Primero se dirijeron al loft, estaba hecho un desastre, se notaba que Becky se había defendido hasta el último momento.

¿ A donde se suelen llevar a las niñas cuando las secuestran?

Creo que al puerto, las llevan a su destino en Barco- apuntó Ryan.

Pues vamos- dijo Beckett encabezando la marcha.

Llegaron al puerto, había mucha gente embarcando, de repnte oyeron a unos hombres hablar en ruso. Beckett se adelantó y Corrió hacia ellos.

-¡ alto! ¡policía de Nueva York!- agarra a uno de ellos, lo inmoviliza y exclama- ¡ donde está mi hija! –¡ ah! ¡ no se de que está hablando!- exclamó el ruso

–oigan- repuso otro alarmado por la situación- nosotros somos hombres honrados, no somos de esos-Beckett lo soltó

Tal vez puedan ayudarnos- objetó Expo -¿ saben donde está el cuartel general de su mafia?

No, lamentamos no poder ayudarlos, no nos mezclamos con esa gentuza- se suben al barco y se pierden de vista.

En esto apareció un hombre alto, fuerte y tatuado, este los vio y echó a correr, los cuatro se alzaron a la carrera detrás de aquel hombre pero lo perdieron de vista. Había pasado ya una hora y media. Los 4 se miran desalentados, si no encontraban el cuartel, jamás encontrarían a Becky.

Volvieron a la comisaría a trazar un plan en tiempo récord, Castle buscaba una información útil en una novela

Manhattan- exclamó de repente

Estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron, pidieron un taxi para ir más rápido pero pilló un atasco y cuando llegaron encontraron el edificio vacío, fue entonces cuando Beckett se derrumbó llorando en lo brazos de Castle que también lloraba, Expo y Ryan maldijeron a Rusia.

Castle y Beckett decidieron ir a la comisaría, no se veían capaces de ir al loft

Pierdo a mi madre y ahora a mi hija- llora Beckett- no estoy hecha para tener familia.

Castle la abraza – hay una manera- susurra

\- ¿ a que te refieres?- pregunta Beckett aún con lágrimas

\- el gira tiempo- dice Castle sacando la cadena

-¡ ah vamos Castle! ¿ no creerás que esa cosa funciona? ¡ es atrezzo de una película!

\- escucha, nunca se ha probado, te prometo que si no funciona llamaremos a la interpol

\- vale- susurra ella

Castle enrolla la cadena alrededor de los dos y da tres vueltas al reloj, de pronto todo parece cobrar vida a su alrededor, pasan un montón de sombras borrosas y la noche vuelve a dar paso a la tarde. Por fin todo para. Los dos se enceuntran solos en la comisaría vacía

Increíble- susurra Beckett

Ha funcionado- exclama Castle alucinando

Las 7:30. ¿ a donde íbamos a las 7:30? Pregunta Beckett

Al puerto- responde Castle -¡ rápido , no deben vernos!

Los dos echan a correr escaleras abajo, atraviesan las calles a toda velocidad y llegan al aparcamiento del cuerpo

Esto si que es raro- afirma Beckett –estamos aquí y a la vez con Ryan y Expo en la zona de barcos, necesitaremos un medio de transporte rápido-piensa

La moto de Ryan- discurre Castle- no vive lejos de aquí

Si Jenny no nos ve será un milagro, andando

Atravesaron un par de calles y llegaron a la casa de Ryan

-la moto está afuera, hurra por nosotros- dice Castle. La puerta de la casa de Jenny se abre y sale Jenny. Castle y Beckett se esconden en el garaje de al lado, Jenny se va

-venga Castle ahora- apremia Beckett.

Castle sale a la calle y con pericia quita el candado a la moto, quita el freno del pie y la lleva junto a Beckett. Ahora son las 8:30 y empiza a anochecer. Se dirigen al puerto, sus otros yos aún siguen interrogando a sospechosos

Ahora nos iremos a comisaría- recuerda Castle, aguardaron hasta que se perdieron de vista

¿ vamos ya?- pregunta Beckett. Manhattan está lejos

Vamos.

Los dos cruzaron en silencio la ciudad a la vez que se iban encendiendo las farolas con el viento golpeándoles en la cara

¡ tenías razón Castle! ¡ no se como pero la tenías! ¡no tenía ni idea de que ese trasto funcionara de verdad!

¡ a decir verdad yo tampoco! ¡nada de lo que he visto hoy tenía sentido! ¡ agárrate!

Castle le dio un gran acelerón a la moto y en diez minutos llegaron a Manhattan. Eran las 9:15.

Subieron a toda velocidad al edificio, que por suerte estaba vacío, encontraron a Becky , esta se lanzó a sus brazos y con ella en alto volvieron a bajar

Sabía que vendríais- dijo la niña.

Subieron los tres a la moto y Castle condujo hasta el loft donde dejaron a Becky cerrada con llave.

Ahora volvemos- le dice Beckett

Los dos vuelven a la moto y conducen cuarenta minutos hasta la comisaría.

-¡ nos quedan diez minutos! ¡corre Castle!

Castle aparca en la puerta de la comisaría y los dos saltan de la moto y corren escaleras arriba llegando justo cuando sus otros yo desaparecían.

-lo hemos conseguido- suspira Castle. Beckett lo abraza, habían recuperado a su hija y a partir de entonces Beckett cree un poco más en la magia.

FIN


End file.
